


All He Can See

by lifevolutionary



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>Kisses are like tears. The only ones that are real are the ones you can't hold back</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Can See

When Harry stepped off the battlefield, battered and bloody and still shaking from the adrenaline rush that had saved his life, the first thing he did was look for Draco. He found him on the second sweep and moved towards him as if in a dream. He didn't notice the way the crowds parted around him or all the people trying to get his attention.

He only noticed Mad-Eye Moody because the Auror was pointing a wand at Draco. At Harry's Draco.

He cast the disarming hex wandlessly and wordlessly and calmly shoved Moddy's wand in his back pocket when it came flying to him. That got him the attention of both men but he only had eyes for Draco; when he finally reached his target he grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him without even pausing.

Draco only froze for an instant before he kissed Harry back overly carefully. When he pulled away he gave Harry one of his rare smiles and spoke softly, "You did it."

Harry replied just as softly as he settled his arms comfortably around Draco's shoulders, "We did it." Then, as he rested his head against Draco's chest, he let the last of the adrenaline high fade and passed out.


End file.
